A Majin in Marvel
by Hawkeye11
Summary: My take on what would happen if Majin Buu absorbed Vegito and fell into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. And all of the crazy adventures that would happen along the way. Will have other crossovers like the First Fantastic Four, and many others.


It had been a grueling fight for Goku and Vegeta against perhaps their most formidable opponent since each other.

A demon by the name of Majin Buu. Created by the evil wizard known as Babbidi to consume other beings, as well as planets to try and make itself more powerful. As time passed and Buu began to absorb some of the most powerful beings on earth, mainly the Z-Fighters, where he was able to transcend to a level where it outclassed both Goku and Vegeta working together in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, known as Super Buu. He also went down to Earths hell and absorbed some of the Z-fighters enemies like Frieza as well as Perfect Cell.

After about 20 more minutes of fighting, Goku proposed that he and Vegeta use the Potara Earrings, a pair of mysterious earrings that forced two people to fuse together into a more powerful being in order to stop Super Buu, at the cost of staying in that form forever.

Needless to say, Vegeta swallowed his pride and fused with Goku, creating a entirely new Saiyan known as Vegito. Vegito showed that he was able to over power Super Buu, and was even able to destroy him a couple of times, only for Buu to pull his body back together again and again, (**_Buu is sort of like a type of gum, you can splatter him, but if you squish the parts together, then it would look as though it was never broken)._**

Buu, realizing that he couldn't overcome Vegito by any normal means, tried to assimilate him into himself to become even more powerful, only for Goku and Vegeta to fight through a mindscape Super Buu, while in the real world Buu was thrashing about from all of the fighting being done from within his body, causing his power to explode; causing a rift in space and time that he fell into, beginning the start of one of the most powerful beings that the universe will ever know.

**Marvel cinematic universe ( will try and keep things close to the plot, will try and include other storylines into the plot).**

For the life of one Saijo Wazamono( **will be using this name as a reference as from one piece, and will have them as a clan of blacksmiths that made famous swords, the same in the series. Will be some weapons that are seen and mentioned in this story. Be reminded that this is a , so anything is possible), **life could not be better. **Picture a young Hawkeye Mihawk, with the same eyes and hair. But wearing a regular black t-shirt and blue jeans, as well as black converse. Saijo also stands at 5'6. Will also be able to use All forms of Haki.**

As a 17 year old male who had passed high school ahead of his teachers expectations with the best possible grades in the history of his school of Midtown high in New York, and was also able to find himself emancipated since the death of his parents; Saito and Asagi Wazamono, he was starting to pick up his life and was now going to make his parents proud of their son.

Due to his family being famous and well off monetarily for making top grade swords that have been mentioned being used by some of the most famous people throughout history, like Ryuma the wandering samurai; whose skill with Shusui, one of the Wazamono's lesser grade swords, was so powerful that he defeated a fully grown dragon in China 360 years ago. Which was found and returned to them by Saijo's father later on. So, Saijo was pretty well off for the rest of his life.

But back to the present, Saijo was on his way back to his parents house, that was left to him when they died that was only 10 blocks away, when he saw what looked to be a thunder storm hovering above the city, with the lightning streaking across it without stopping. As he continued to walk while also picking up speed so as to hurry to his house, he saw how the lightning looked to be increasing in frequency when suddenly, a portal in the sky was ripped open in the middle of the clouds and a pink skinned man fell through it and was screaming as though in pain as he was falling directly into the path of Saijo, who had been running and was about to try and back up before the man could hit him, but it was too late.

After the mysterious pink-skinned man fell on top of him, Saijo had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and happen it did. The mysterious man, while still thrashing about in pain began to become more gelatinous before he covered up Saijo, who was screaming for help as he began to become assimilated into the blob, thinking that he was going to die. Never knowing that he would just emerge from this encounter stronger than ever before.

_Inside of Super Buu_

As Saijo fell into what looked like a dark abyss, he was caught by what appeared to be a Japanese man in a destroyed fighters Gi. The man then spoke up by saying, "Hey, are you ok?"

Saijo, after realizing that this floating fighter saved him from a potentially life threatening fall, simply nodded his head before answering, "Yes, I am. Thank you for the save. What happened?"

The mysterious fighter, Goku, simply gave a confuse and saddened look as he gently floated the both of them to the presumed ground that looked like it was made of slimy gum, and said, "I'm not sure myself, I thought all of the humans on earth were killed by Buu, so how are you alive?"

"What is a Buu? I've never even heard of a Buu before. And everyone on earth is alive. All I know is that I was walking home from graduating from school when suddenly the sky was ripped open, and a pink skinned man fell through a portal right on top of me."

After saying that, Goku realized what must have happened. When Buu absorbed Vegito into himself and still continued to fight from inside of his own body, the sheer stress of trying to absorb him and fighting him, as well as trying to regulate the extra power pushed Buu into opening up a rip in space/time and falling through it. But bringing himself back to the present, Goku revealed all that had happened on his earth. The absorbing of his friends and family, the mass genocide of all life on the planet, as well as the absorbing of Vegeta. Goku still had a bag of hidden Senzu beans on his person, so he was able to regain some of his lost strength, as well as healing all of his injuries.

As Goku Explained all of this to Saijo, the two were caught unaware of a tsunami of Majin Buu's body that caught the two of them. The two struggled to get out, but were soon absorbed into the Terror of the Universe known as Majin Buu. But as they were further absorbed, and Buu began to boast about finally winning, he began to feel something totally amiss.

He had finally absorbed Goku and gained his powers and memories, but he couldn't feel the teens memory. He also felt as though he was being drawn to something. He looked towards his stomach and saw a slight glow. He began to hear a voice inside of his stomach while also, simultaneously feeling a hint of fear. For something was happening to him that he had no real reason to believe would ever happen to him; he was being absorbed!

"You won't get away with this." Saijo's voice spoke up as Buu tried to fight against the absorbtion power. "It's childish. You tried to absorb all of those people and their loved ones, just to stay at the top of the food chain. What a waste of energy. But I refuse, I refuse to become to just lie down and allow you to do this!"

As Saijo's voice spoke, Buu began to feel fear at the sheer will that a puny human had to be able to resist him and begin feeding on _Him _of all beings. But he also felt something else, coming from where he had absorbed Goku that he didn't quiet understand, _Pride. Pride _in the fact that while he and everyone else was absorbed, the teen was able to beat Buu and was actually becoming stronger and he was weakening.

All of a sudden, the absorbing process began to speed up and Buu was being sucked into his own stomach, which was glowing brighter with each passing second. As he began to feel his own being being absorbed, he had managed to speak his final words in contrast to Saijo's own. "Stop, I command you to release me at once, you pathetic worm!"

Saijo's next words would mark the beginning of a new start in his own universe. "I will fight for Goku and everyone else, with that solemn vow, in MY SOUL!"

After that, The Terror of the Universe was no more. And something new was about to be born.

_On the outside_

After the battle of wills had been won, with Saijo proving victorious, Majin Buu's body began to become gelatinous again while being protected by a sphere of red Ki energy. As all of the power that he had absorbed from Vegito was finally addded to his own and was transferred over to Saijo, it began to unleash itself for everyone to know of its presence. The sphere that contained the new being began to unleash such power that the entire planet itself could feel it.

Cities began to experience power outages and earthquakes on a phenomenal scale. But the cities themselves weren't the only ones to take notice of the sheer power that was being felt.

_Aboard the Helecarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters_

Technicians were running around as parts of the ship were sparking from the energy that was being felt from across the globe. Reports of tsunamis, earthquakes, power outages, hurricanes and cyclones were being reported all over the planet. But so far, the epicenter of the strange phenomenons was centered around New York City.

Luckily, the power outages didn't reach the turbines that kept the massive ship afloat in the sky. Something that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D was thankful for.

Director Nicolas Joesoph Fury, or Nick Fury as he liked to call himself was a tall African American man, wearing a black suit/trench coat, suede shoes and wearing an eye patch over his left eye. Nick was talking to his second in command, Maria Hill when the phenomena's had begun to affect the world.

Maria Hill was a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes, brown hair that was done up in a ponytail, a luscious rear that would have many men, and some woman look at, and a pair of high C-cup breasts.

"Give me some news people." Ordered Fury as he held onto his console to steady himself from how the Helecarrier was being shaken by the unknown energy waves.

One of the technicians who was trying to pinpoint where exactly the epicenter finally managed to find it, and so was able to give the director his good news and not get on his bad side, "Sir, I managed to find out where the surge is coming from. It's coming from midtown New York. Bringing up satellite feed...now."

After that was said and the feed was brought up, everyone was able to bear witness to what looked to be a swirling orb of energy that was seemingly sending out various waves from the center, which seemed to be taking the shape of a humanoid like being was slowly being formed.

Fury, seeing this began barking orders. "I want to know exactly what type of energy that orb is made of, and if it's harmful to humans. I also want a team on standby Incase we need to move in. Also-"

"SIR?!?!?!" Questioned the same technician who had pulled up the feed, pointed back to the screen where said humanoid finished taking shape before a pair of demonic slitted blood red eyes opened up, and the energy sphere seemingly burst, causing the feed to be cut off, with the last image that the SHIELD agents saw was the crimson eyes.

Fury, snapping out of his shock, not that anyone could tell from his expressionless face, slowly spoke up and with a calm tone in his voice, "Somebody get me eyes down there and send that team in. It's time to see what we're up against."

_Meanwhile, in a temple known as Kamar-Taj._

It had been a good day for the residents of Kamar-Taj. Everyone was going through their daily routines, learning new spells, perfecting their fighting techniques with the Ancient One observing them, helping to correct any flaws that they seemed to have.

The Ancient One was a woman, who appeared to be In her fourties, had a bald head, green eyes that seemed to have a hidden sense of power behind them, and was wearing monk robes like the rest of her students, but also had a pair of hand fans tucked away into the front of her robes, so that they were both visible and easy to reach.

Everyone was looking at the Ancient One when, she seemingly stopped in her place, with a look of shock and horror on her face for no apparent reason, when all of a sudden, she opened up a portal to the observation room that was used for looking out upon different areas in the world when something that wasn't of their reality came through. Her students, as well as every other warrior in the temple followed her to the Room in order to look upon the entity that seemed to frighten the usually calm Ancient One.

And upon performing the necessary movements to bring up where she could sense was the area of the entity, everyone was surprised by what they saw. They all witnessed exactly what SHIELD saw before the satellite feed went down, and the same thing happened to the spell, which just disintegrated.

The Ancient One was terrified by what she and everyone else had just witnessed and knew that she had to further prepare all of them Incase the being ever came to their temple.

"Double the training, cast further protection on the Sanctums, and make sure that If you cross paths with this creature, do not fight it, just run." The Ancient One Spoke, her orders being carried out as everyone else went to follow out their new orders. Never before had an entity such as what they had just seen come through to their dimension. They knew that they would have to be on the lookout for the creature, and woe to any that triedto take it on.

_On Asgard's Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall's Lookout._

Heimdall was always aware of what transpired throughout the realms thanks to his ability to see past what regular people saw every day. But now, he was witnessing something rather shocking that even _he _couldn't have foreseen.

The birth of a new creature that was so powerful that he doubt even Thor or even his father, _Odin himself, _could fight against. He then knew that he would have to keep his eyes out for this new power to see if it was a threat to the Nine Realms. And to notify his king.

_Back with the new Saijo Wazomono_

After fully fusing with Majin Buu, and gaining his and everyone that he had absorbed powers, experience and abilities, the transformation that Saijo went through significantly changed him. He now stood about six feet and four inches. His shirt seem to have ripped due to his new height and due to his new toned body that he had gained from all of the fighters that Majin Buu absorbed and from Vegito himself. His hair seemed to be a little bit longer as well. (**Picture an adult Mihawk, with the features).**

Saijo looked around and saw all of the destruction that had been wrought from his joining with Majin Buu, and knew that he should make his way to his house. He began to jog to his house when Saijo remembered that he had Goku's Instant Transmission. So, putting his index and middle finger to his forehead and closing his eyes in order to picture his home in his mind he focused his newfound Ki powers and instantly opened his eyes to find himself inside of his home. It was at finding that everything that had happened to him was not a hallucination, Saijo knew that things were going to get interesting from here on out.

_Stark Expo- 2 years later_

It's been about two years since Saijo had fused with Super Buu and Vegito, and obtaining all of their memories and skills. And to say that life was good at the moment was a little bit of an understatement.

Saijo knew that he would have to train in order to fully control his new abilities, so using the intelligence from Bulma that Buu had when he absorbed her, Saijo was able to recreate the Capasule and the gravity chamber, with the small robots that helped test out his evasiveness. He was able to get the materials needed to build them due to Buu's ability, **Look up transfiguration beam or 'Chocolate Beam' **to transform som piles of dirt that he hollowed out from underneath his house into the materials needed so that he could build his inventions and chamber underground, away from prying eyes.

Completely cut off from the surface, with no entrance available except by those with Instant Transmission. He also used Piccolo's ability to create a lot of weighted clothing, both for training and everyday use, so that he could always be training his body. Currently, Saijo was going at 10,000 times the Earths gravity.

Saijo knew that he needed to find a way to power up his inventions away from prying eyes since the power needed to power the Chamber alone would be costly.

So, with his ingenuity and Bulma's smarts, Saijo was able to come up with a device that would hold a intense orb of Ki energy without letting it explode, that would be able to slowly feed off of the orb and power all of the machines off the books, so to speak, for about 10 years if the calculations that Saijo did was any indication.

Saijo also began to take up meditation, like Piccolo did, in order to quell his newfound temper that he had gotten from Buu, the Saiyans battle lust, as well as Frieza's impatience.

Not to say that all that he did was train. He also worked on crafting swords, like his family had been doing for centuries. Honing his own skills with the blade, no matter the size. He also managed to get a job at Stark Industries as a security guard. Helping to make sure that no one got any funny ideas about attacking the front lobby or stealing from the company.

Stark himself was a little bit of a douche, the first time that Saijo first got his first impression of him. Didn't seem to take anything seriously, was a complete horn dog, and was something of a narcissist. Sure he was a great inventor, but even that had limits of how much of a dick one man could be.

At the moment, Saijo was part of the security detail of the Stark Expo. At the center of it; Justin Hammer, Chairman and CEO of Hammer Industies got up on the stage that gave him a view of the military officials, press and visitors.

And then spoke while dancing a little bit , "Ladies and gentlemen, first I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Now... for too long, this country has had put both its brave men and women in harms way, in order to defend it. But then, the Iton Man arrived and we thought that the day's of losing countless innocent lives was over and behind us. But sadly, that technology was kept out of our reach. That wasn't right, it wasn't fair, and it was just to damned bad. Regardless though, it was a rather impressive piece of innovation, one that managed to grab the headlines from all over the world. But today, my friends, the press is about to be faced with another problem; their about to run out of ink for their presses." Hammer said with a smile on his face, as a small round of applause broke out among the crowd.

"What a colossal dick. Just hearing his speech is enough to make me want to kill him." Saijo murmurs to himself as he listened to the boring ass speech that was being spoken as he was walking around to see if anything funny was going to happen. He then turns himself in the direction of the stage when Hammer began to rattle of his already pre prepared speech, that Saijo thought was going to suck. He then began to think that maybe he should have brought some candy with him, to alleviate his temper. **Authors note: Saijo keeps Buu's love for sweets.**

**"**Ladies and gentlemen... Today I present to you all, the new face of the United States military: the Hammer Drone." Hammer proclaimed as a patriotic song began to play over the speakers, while parts of the stadium began to open up to reveal platforms and drones that were hidden underneath the stage.

Hammer then began to show off various Iron Man rip off drones as his own, with different designs on them. "Army!" Hammer shouted as eight- steel colored iron-man suit with a machine gun on their backs were displayed.

"Navy!" Hammer shouted once more, as 8 more blue colored drones appeared with double stocked rocket pods on the shoulders. Armed and ready for action.

"Airforce!" This time, 8 drones with a grey color scheme were displayed. There designs seemed to be more sleeker and more aerodynamic then the previous models shown.

"Marines!" Hammer shouted one last time to show of his last batch of drones. These ones had a sort of camouflage like design to them, while openings appeared on their arms to reveals built in machine guns. Saijo hates to admit it, but he was kind of impressed. But that still didn't ease the feeling that he had that something was going to go wrong.

His right hand was fingering Shisui with anticipation. He had brought his family sword, figuring better to be safe than sorry. If he had to reveal any of his abilities in order to save lives, then it would be his swordsmanship skills. He would try and keep the rest of his abilities a secret a little while longer. He would only reveal them if he was sure that he needed to.

Back to the present though. Hammer then began to speak up once more.

"Yeah! Whoo! That is significantly better than some cheer leaders, let me tell you. But as revolutionary as this technology is made out to be, there will always be a need for a great man to be present in the theater of war. Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype of the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, and its pilot, Lt Colonel James Rhodes!" Hammer proclaimed as another platform opened up on stage and another suit came out. It was black colored in design, had glowing red eyes and chest piece. While Iron Man was both bright red and gold, not to mention flashy. This one was specifically made for someone in the military as it had two wrist mounted machine guns, a m134 7.62 mini gun mounted on its right shoulder, heavy armor for the body, as well as storage for ammo.

"Hate to admit this, but that is more badass than Iron Man." Saijo tells himself. Just as Saijo was tearing his eyes away from the stage, he caught something in his peripheral vision. It was in the sky, and looked to be coming in fast. Using his enhanced eyesight, Saijo was able to get a good look at the object. It was Mr Stark in his Iton Man suit.

As Saijo was observing Stark closing in on the stage and informing his coworkers to be on standby, Hammer just continued his speech as Rhodes and the other drones saluted in a military like fashion. "For both America and it's allies, Hammer industries is reporting for-" Hammer was cut off as Starks suit was now able to be heard, which drew everyone's attention, except for Saijo's since his eyes never left the Iron man. He landed on the stage in a crouch to reveal that he was wearing a more modified Iron Man suit.

The crowd then went ballistic and began to cheer as Saijo began to make his way towards the stage as Iron Man began to walk towards Rhodes.

Just as Saijo was near the stage, he could see that Stark seemed to be talking with Hammer and Hammer seemed to be getting nervous as they continued to talk. All of a sudden, Colonel Rhodes mounted machine gun began to arm itself and locked on to Stark, not to mention that the other drones were locking on as well.

"Move!" Saijo shouts out to the crowd as everyone begins to run away while Iron Man flies away while the drones fire at him, destroying the glass ceiling in the process.

Saijo, as well as the rest of the security began to direct everyone towards the exits, when Saijo saw the War Machine and Air Force drones take off after Iron Man, while the army and nave drones began to walk off the stage and towards the crowds of people.

The navy drones began to fire off their rockets into the Expo, though glady did not hit anyone. More rockets were fired, before they began to hit the sides of the building, causing debris to fall. And it would have fallen on top of some of the civilians, had Saijo not made his move. He began to blitz through the crowds at such speeds that he looked to have teleported from his previous position to the next.

The civilians thought that they were about to be squashed by the giant piece of rubble, when all of a sudden, it seemed to be cut in half by what looked to be a curve of pure energy, and the pieces that made it up fell away from the crowd. And then they turned towards where the projected slash of energy originally from and found Saijo, who was sheathing his sword with a serious look upon his face, before calmly saying, "Get outside to safety. I still have work to do."

With that said, Saijo then began to move faster than what the crowd could comprehend, and began to cut down the Drones in a flash of steel, before one by one, they all fell before him.

As Saijo was taking down the drones, he began to sense out where exactly Stark and Colonel Rhodes were, before he finally found them. They seemed to be on the west side of the park. So, after immobilizing and cutting down the last of the drones, Saijo used his Instant Transmission to teleport into the entrance to the park, where the sounds of fighting could be heard.

So, sheathing Shusui, Saijo began to make his way into the park before he came upon Iron Man and War Machine fighting Whiplash, the man who had attacked Stark at the Monaco Grand Prix, who looked to be wearing Hammer drone tech that seemed to be more armored and more advanced if the energy that he was feeling was any indication.

Iron Man managed to grab the plasma whip that was almost close to cutting him and tried to pull Whiplash to him, when all of a sudden, Whiplash was seeming thrown backwards by an unseen force as his whip disconnected from Iron Man and slamming into a small waterfalls, causing a human sized crater to be formed. Both he and War Machine were seemingly confused where for a second, Whiplash had the both of them on edge and then he was suddenly flung backwards as though he was hit by a truck.

Iron Man looked behind both himself and War Machine to find to his immense surprise, one of the men from his security guards that was supposed to be monitoring the Expo, standing there with them in the dome. But what seemed to shock the two men in armor was that the tip of his officers pointer finger seemed to be glowing with a slight red hue, while also noticing that his finger was pointed at where Whiplash had stood before. Leading the two men to the conclusion that the guard was the reason for Whiplash being thrown backwards.

While Whiplash was collecting himself, Tony took that moment to order silently give his A.I. Named Jarvis an order, "Jarvis, scan the energy that is around that guy's finger."

"Right away, Mr Stark." Responded the British voice of starks A.I. as it started it's scanning procedure. "Sir, the energy around his finger is unlike anything that I have ever scanned before. Though I did find something out. This mans name is Saijo Wazomono, he works as part of security for Stark Industries."

Tony, hearing that this gifted individual worked as security for him was a little shocked, until he saw a quick glance at Vanko.

At that moment, Whiplash managed to get back up and began to look to see who it was that had the gall to attack him. He thought that it was another Iron Man, though it seemed to just be a seemingly regular man.

"**Saijo, get out of here!" **Stark shouted to his security guard, just as Whiplash began to spin his whip around before throwing it at Saijo. "**NO!"**

But then, Saijo surprised all three of the armored people by throwing his arm out and catching the plasma whip, and not getting injured. Whiplash then lashed out with his second whip, which Saijo caught as well.

Vanko tried to over power the grip that Starks security guard had over his whips, which failed when all of a sudden, Saijo yanked the whips, pulling Vanko towards him. As soon as he was near, Saijo caught him by his right shoulder before using his right hand, and with a surprising amount of strength punched his armored midsection that caused a type of shockwave that showed where the wall from behind Vanko cratered in on itself, while the armor where he was struck from his midsection and behind on his back fell apart. And you could hear Whiplash cry out from the pain that he was currently

Seeing someone do this to the man that the two of them were having a tough time taking down themselves, needless to say, Iron Man and War Machine were feeling a tad bit amazed and intimidated.

Whiplash's face plate came off to show that he was bleeding heavily from his mouth, due to the internal hemorrhaging that he was experiencing from the beating that Saijo had given him. He then grinned with a sort of smug look and said, "You lose."

At that moment, his chest piece turn a bright red and began to beep and blink rapidly.

"**All of the drones are rigged to blow! We got to get out if here, guy's!" **War Machine shouted.

"**Pepper!" **Iron Man shouted as he flew away, while War Machine tried to grab Saijo, who just scooted back away from him.

"**Hey, we need to get out of here man! Come on! **Exclaimed Rhodes as he tried to grab ahold of Saijo, who simply put his middle and index finger to his forehead while grabbing Rhodes's shoulder.

"Hold on." Warns Saijo as he teleported both himself and War Machine to the rooftop of a building that seemed to be around 5 miles away from where the Expo was.

"**Whoa! What the hell was that?!" **Exclaimed Rhodes as he looked around his surroundings to find that he wasn't in the park anymore, before looking to Saijo for an explanation.

Saijo simply pointed to where the Expo had been held, and Rhodes was rewarded to the sight of many explosions taking place, while screaming could be heard through the air. And Saijo and Rhodes were greeted to the sight of Stark carrying Pepper Potts in his arms through the air before landing on their rooftop, not even noticing them.

The two of them then began to argue like an old married couple, which drew amused looks from the other two occupants on the roof, who just looked at each other with smirks on their faces. But soon enough, the two of them began to share a moment and one thing led to another, and the two kissed.

"Weird?" Tony Asked about the kiss.

"No, it's not weird." Pepper replied.

"It's not weird, right? Run that by me again." Tony said as the two began to kiss one more time.

"It sure looked that way to us." Colonel Rhodes said as Saijo quietly chuckled as stopped kissing and slowly turned their heads towards both Rhodey and Saijo, who were sitting on an air vent and had their hands on their pockets respectively.

"I'm sorry to have to agree with Rhodes, Mr Stark, Ms Potts, but he was indeed correct. You two were kinda like two seals who were fighting over the last grape." Saijo Spoke up, confusing Pepper as to why one of the security guards for Stark Industries was here. Rhodes she could understand, but not Saijo.

"Um. Well I had just quit so we were not-it's ok, Ms Potts. You don't have to explain. We both heard and saw plenty enough." Saijo placated as he gestures to both himself and Rhodes, both of whom had smirks on their faces.

"You should get lost." Tony suggested as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"No way, we were here first. Get your own roof, man." Rhodes replied back, while Saijo simply smiled and shook his head.

"You kicked ass back there, by the way. The both of you did." Tony said to the both his friend and Saijo, while looking at said man with a quizzical look on his face, as though asking why he didn't reveal the fact that he had powers earlier.

"Well Mr Stark, I was hired to make sure that there would be no incidents at any events you sponsored. And to make sure that you've stayed safe. One can only hide away what they truly are for so long." Saijo said as he then took out his phone to check the time, discovering that it was twenty minutes past ten, meaning that his shift was already over. "Well everyone, it appears as though my shift is over. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Whoa there, sword boy. I got some questions for you. Like how did you catch Vanko's plasma whips without getting so much as a scratch? What was that energy that you used? And how did you get here before us?" Stark Questioned Saijo, as he began to make his way to the edge of the rooftop.

"If you want Mr Stark, I will answer your questions when I next come in to work. And as to how me and Colonel Rhodes got here before you and Ms Potts, I did it like this." Saijo answered as he did the movement for his Instant Transmission, and seemingly teleporting away. Freaking out Pepper, amazing Tony and leaving Rhodes with a slight look of understanding about how he was brought to the roof top so quickly.

_A month later_

As a full month had passed since the Expo, Saijo had kept his word. He explained to Mr. Stark and Ms Potts about how he could do what he could do. To say that both were amazed by what had happened to him was an understatement. They couldn't believe that the man before them had that much power that he could destroy a planet without much effort, but decided to just work as a security guard.

When Tony learned about how Saijo had recreated Bulma Briefs technology for the Capsules and the gravity chamber, not to mention his own invention for his own clean energy power source and containment field, he all but begged him to show him so that he could try and figure it out, but was rebuffed by Saijo, who didn't want the tech to fall into the wrong hands.

Right now though, Saijo was entering his house with a couple bags of groceries, all the while keeping an eye on the two Ki signatures of the people who were in his home while he was out. He knew that they must have belonged to the same people who had been spying on him since the Stark Expo happened. He had to admit, that they were hiding themselves pretty well, but not enough where he couldn't detect them. He then made his way into his kitchen to put his necessities away, before deciding to call them out. "It's no use in trying to hide. I could tell you were here before I even came down the street."

After those words were spoken, he heard the footsteps of two people making their way to the kitchen as he was putting his milk into the refrigerator. He then turned his head to gaze upon the ones who had trespassed into his home. One an African American man with an eye patch over his left eye,(**Authors note: ****wears the same clothes as when I first described him.) **and the other was a red haired woman in blue leathered suit that seemed to accentuate her curves as well as her high C-cup breasts and firm toned butt.

The man with the eye patch strode forward as Saijo finished putting the last of his groceries away, and turned to face the two.

"We need to talk." Said the man.

Saijo then knew that things were just about to get interesting.

**Authors note. Hey guys, here is a new story that came to my mind. I was always a fan of Majin Buu and the MCU universe, so this will be my little venture.**


End file.
